


Scenes and Snippets of a Ravager Childhood 3

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [17]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship, Yondu Week 2020, good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: Ok so its Yondu Week 2020, and I didn’t know…again, which means I’m way behind on this. But here we areDay One: Realisation. Peter has been on the Elector for about two months. He’s still a sweet little babyMini SeriesDay Two. Protection from the Past. Six year old Peter wants to earn some extra unit...and now his life is in dangerDay Three: Alll the Glitters. Peter has found treasure...and a bombDay Four: The Waiting Game. Peter has been seriously hurtDay Five: After the Storm. Having to wait until their son wakes up, Yondu tries to reconcile his feelings, and he's not the only oneMini SeriesDay Six A Separation of Misunderstandings. One night an eight year old Peter hears his parents rowing, and it's devestatingDay Seven. Lost in the Memories. Yondu is dealing with the fallout, but he really has awesome friendsLost in the Memories Part 2. Yondu and Kraglin are back on track, but things in the past can't stay there froeverLost in the Memories Part3. Peter has stumbled into someone he shouldn't, but will remember the reason why?Lost in the Memories Final. A chance to catch up on a teenager, and a lot of secrets are being kept
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/184922
Comments: 36
Kudos: 43





	1. Realisation about Fatherhood

**Realisation about Fatherhood**

For Yondu Udonta, the moment he had decided on a split second to keep Peter, give him his name, pretty much announce that he was his and Kraglin’s son, and that was it. He was a parent, an actual parent, and in the days that followed as he watched Peter’s nursery being assembled by the crew, some who seemed couldn’t even hide their glee that the baby was staying.

But Yondu had to get his head around it, it felt easier for Kraglin who was always the more social of the pair, but Yondu was Captain he had a reputation to maintain, and it wasn’t easy, not when that baby looked up at him and smiled. Now Peter having got the hang of walking or crawling depending or what mood he was in.

The pair were fortunate that Peter was a good baby, he was happy to go with Yondu on his rounds, before being left with Iztel who had set up a special play corner in the mess hall, and also had a sling, so when he cooked, the baby was strapped across his back.

Peter just seemed to love this as their MasterChef, mixed food and spoke to the baby, who was just rapt by this. Though Iztel had asked Yondu for an assistant more than once, and Yondu couldn’t spare the staff.

There had been drastic changes in both Yondu and Kraglin’s life the moment they realised because of their jobs, one of them had to be there for Peter, which meant a change in this work-life balance in that they needed life, and it needed a balance. Yondu wasn’t a hypocrite this had extended to the rest of the crew, and so far, no one had complained.

But Yondu couldn’t help be perturbed, by all of this, by the ramifications of being a father, due to his own shitty childhood, now he was a parent, and it was hard to deal with. He was a Kree battle slave, now Ravager Captain, married, and a parent and this was something he couldn’t discuss with Kraglin, how the hell could a Xandarian raised with love understand?

Now instead of studying war manuals, he was reading baby books, and changing shitty nappies, and letting his baby crawl all over him, and laughing and being happy, and with parents who lived on the edge.

Peter would always going to be a target because of it, but the only alternative was giving him to his father, and who knew where Peter would be. Though Yondu had a feeling, it would not be a good outcome.

Yondu tried to hide his dark feelings and thoughts, about what type of parent he would be, how could he stop fucking up Peter’s life the same way his parents had done to his?

In a way, he envied Kraglin, always had, for being social, for being a better parent and for being more attentive with their son.

He wondered if it bothered Peter, the shift in tone Yondu had to have outside their quarter, that he couldn’t be fun, or laughing, in fact, Yondu didn’t remember laughing until Peter came along. But their baby always found something to be amusing or amazed at. His favourite thing at the moment was chasing after Yondu’s Yaka arrow and trying to grab it as Yondu whistled and made the baby jump in the air.

Peter was such a good baby, that Yondu felt he couldn’t measure up and that Peter deserved better than this.

“Waaaaaaaaaah”.

Yondu’s eyes snapped open instantly, and he got up and made his way to Peter’s nursery, which was illuminated by a small nightlight. They didn’t know if Peter was scared of the dark, but Kraglin wasn’t happy at their baby in total darkness.

Peter was standing up in his box, with big fat tears running down his face and upon seeing Yondu just reached for him, which Yondu obliged

Peter settled into Yondu’s shoulder and sniffled his face against Yondu’s bare chest. At the same time, Yondu stroked his back and settled his son, whispering gentle things in his ear, which he had seen Kraglin doing, and it seemed to do the trick. Peter’s crying subsided, while Yondu checked that Peter hadn’t pooed himself and was grateful that he hadn’t. That was one thing about parenthood he hated.

Peter’s crying fit had subsided, but Yondu hearing his son’s sweet breath was reluctant to put him back down. Instead, he placed Peter in his pouch which made Peter sigh, since he had realised that Yondu’s pouch, designed to carry young, did just that and he loved it.

Yondu went back to the main room, and instead of putting Peter down, instead looked out of the port window watching the star fly by, stroking his sons’ hair and feeling his son’s gentle heartbeat. The same way Yondu remembered the same feeling when he was young and innocent, in his own fathers’ pouch, back when his parents were the centre of his world which made their betrayal of him that much harder.

Yondu just stood when Kraglin walked through the door and looked at the pair, and just smiled softly at the scene. He knew only by looking at his husband what was going through his mind. Yondu try to be guarded, but he was so transparent sometimes, as he came up and placed a hand on Yondu; hip and brushed their sleeping baby’s hair.

“Talk to me Yondu” Kraglin’s voice was no more than a whisper as not to disturb their baby, and Yondu’s still looking at the stars, never looked over, but his voice had such a hard edge wasn’t surprising.

“I’ll never let anyone hurt him Kraglin, I’ll give up my life for him in a god damn heartbeat. I’ll never let him go through what I did, even if it kills me”.

Kraglin didn’t reply, and just leaned against Yondu, he knew exactly what his husband was talking about, those scars on his body. Ravagers were meant to show them off with pride, but the marks on Yondu’s body just held bitterness and betrayal. Kraglin had a basis of love, but Yondu, he was still figuring out fatherhood and realising what that split decision all meant.

Their reality and reality of parenthood was that no one was more important than they sweet chubby baby, who was in constant danger, and there was nothing they could do about it.

“I know, Yondu, I know” Kraglin replied, as Yondu, seeking his mate's affection reached out for him and just held him close as the Udonta family watched the stars some more.

**The End**

**Next chapter theme Protect**

Please review x


	2. Protection From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Year Old Peter Udonta wants to earn some extra units...and now his life is in danger

**Ok still Yondu Week, and yes I am behind, this is a small mini series and the theme for today is Protection.**

**No Protection from the Past.**

In the organised chaos of Ravager life, it was one of those days, which was going perfectly. The Elector was on its way to new sector for a few missions and people they were happily ripping off, and everything was pretty chilled at that moment.

When the bridge of the Elector was disturbed by the sounds of small footsteps, and little Peter Udonta walked in, causing the smile to ghost over Yondu’s lips. Now he was getting older, and after his lessons, he often came up and got a lesson on piloting and reading star charts and all the things that Captains did, that no one considered until they became Captain.

However, that day, Peter had a mission of his own and made that clear.

“Daddy I want a job” Peter declared in a clear voice, which caused Yondu to just look at his son. His six-year-old was dressed in his favourite red jumper, as always, his hair was stuck up at all angles, and his green eyes were bright along with the smile on his face.

“You have a job; your job is to be Peter Jason Udonta”. Informed Yondu, but Peter being Peter, wasn’t one to be deterred.

“Well I like being Peter Jason Udonta, but being Peter Jason Udonta, doesn’t give me lots of units”.

What Peter didn’t know, was that he was the direct heir to two Ravager fortunes, and Peter held own private account where parents were regularly deposited along with the money the crew gave him for all the help he did. But they never told him that, in case he grew up spoiled and entitled.

“Right Peter, what do you want lots of Units for?”, hell if it was something he wanted, perhaps they should just buy it for him, he hadn’t asked for something for a while, maybe a treat would be good.

“I want my own M-Ship”, Peter declared, which caused Yondu to roll his eyes, and Kraglin to laugh softly. Peter was obsessed with the M and S Ships, any moment he had, he was spending time in the hanger. Begging to go on a mission, even though he was too young and just sitting there lapping up information so when he could fly, he knew how to do it.

“Peter, we’ve discussed this, you’re too young for an M-Ship, and you know that”. Informed Kraglin gently, But Peter just had to ask for the next bit “Well can I have a job, though…and make some units, please”.

The fact that Peter wanted to work, which Yondu and Kraglin always insisted on him getting paid for since no one was going to take the piss out their son no matter how old he was.

“Ok fine, anyone got jobs for the boy” Kraglin directed this at the crew, but since they were a talented bunch, there was nothing for the child to do. Work had been completed, and there would soon be a shift handover until Yarovesky spoke up.

“You know, there’s probably a lot of crap in the air ducts, the ones around the bridge hasn’t been cleaned in ages, it’s an idea”. He said, and Yondu knew it was a way of keeping an eye on Peter without the boy getting in trouble. Besides, there wasn’t a great distance, and the air was better up there, so easier for the boy., every Ravager had at one point been through the shafts and in places which were total dank places.

“Ok fine, I’ll get the protective gear”, stated Yondu and Peter did a little dance on the spot after his parents told him he would get fifty units for it.

A little while later was in full protective gear, and wearing a monitor, so he was in full range of his parents, as he pushed the brush through the shafts. There was dirt, but not much, and Peter was in a good mood, and since he had his music box, he had been given for Day Of Thanks and was happily singing.

Which thanks to the unique layout of the Elector, was travelling through the ship, causing several to look up and smile to each other and themselves, since Peter loved music, and loved singing. There was also his little mini pad with him because he had forgotten to take it out of his pocket.

For Peter, he was enjoying this, not because of work, because he knew work meant lovely units, but because he was getting dirty, which he also loved. Well, that and the showers with his daddies later.

Crawling along the shafts, Peter stopped, when he noted, there was something off about the panel he was sitting on, he felt like it was wobbly under him. Peter made his way to move off it when it suddenly gave way beneath him, and he fell down the metal hard.

Peter screamed, which grabbed the attention, from everyone, Yondu and Kraglin, heard the echo and got to their feet, and Kraglin got to accessing the location on his own pad. “Where is he, where the hell is, he?” Not wanting to even think what had happened, though it was clear that Peter had fallen down a shaft.

For Yarovesky he got a feeling of dread in the pit in his stomach, since this was his idea, and he knew the layout of the Elector, for reasons he wasn’t going to discuss on a level that the others did. Without a word he took over, and found Peter in seconds, while Yondu and Kraglin were trying to contact him.

“Right, he’s literally in the central shaft, there; shielding around him as Peter’s shaky voice come over the monitor and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Yondu’s pad beeped and pulling it out saw his sons grimly face appearing on screen, but to Yondu’s relief, he didn’t look hurt, but more shocked.

“Daddy, I fell”. Peter Jason Udonta, found himself lying at the bottom of a dark shaft, and saw even with all the protection, he had a few grazes and felt bruised, but ok.

The panel he had fallen through was lying some distance away and just felt concerned at where he when he saw daddies worried faces.

“It’s ok, Peter, we’re going to get you, but you have to stay really still, and we’ll get there soon”. Kraglin responded trying to hide his panic, and Yarovesky went over the ship schematics trying to find the correct route, but this was so different from the scans. Where had this place come from?

While they were figuring it out, Peter was trying not to cry as he heard his dad’s reassuring voice, but seeing his music box which ad fell with him, he wrapped it up ad put in on his pocket. There Peter knew he had to wait until he was rescued, and he knew that his daddies would save him, and they told him they would and could hear the flurry of activity behind his parents.

But for now, Peter had to wait and looking around the shaft, he saw something out of the corner of his eye And couldn’t help moving forward, even though Daddies told him to stay still he was curious, and using the light that was on his chest to get ahead, and saw something gleaming and glinting.

Peter just looked awestruck at the massive box of gold and jewels, and excited got back in touch with his parents over the monitor.

“Daddy, I found treasure, I found treasure”.

At the same time Yondu, Kraglin and the rest, were going through the schematics of the Elector as outdated they were trying to figure out, where the shaft had appeared from and how to get Peter out of it, when they saw Peter’s excited face calling about treasure and realisation dawned.

“Peter, whatever you do, just get away from it, don’t go near it”.

Warned Yondu however Peter being little was lured by the treasures and got closer. There were diamonds and emeralds, bejewelled knives, and lots of other things, which were a fortune, and ignored his parents, Peter reached out to take one.

“Peter, stop that right now”, yelled Yondu. Still, Peter reached out to grab a pendent, when, a massive spike burst out of the centre of the chest and buried itself into his leg, causing Peter to scream with fright, and for the rest of the crew observing this, instantly began to panic, when they heard something ticking down.

**To be continued.**

**Please review**


	3. All that Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Peter found treasure, and a bomb. He's trapped and the bomb is ticking down

So, a bit late, but still Yondu weeks 2020 Day 3. Theme: Money.

And six-year-old Peter has found treasure…and a bomb

**All that Glitters**

Peter just cried loudly as he could see the bomb settling on the top of the jewels, ticking down slowly, and was smart enough to know what it was, and what he had done, and with the spear deep into his leg, that it had gone through the other side, and it hurt so much.

Peter knew he couldn't pull it out. His daddies had told them that, and his daddies were yelling over the monitor as Peter took it and could see their concerned faces, and both look pale.

"Peter, are you alright?" which was a stupid question, but Kraglin would do anything to try to calm the situation, and Peter did his best not to break down sobbing.

"My leg hurts daddy", was all he could get out, as his parents made it clear not to even attempt to pull it out, it would have to stay there until help got to him.

"Ok Peter, you need to look in the box and tell us what you see". Stated Yondu and Peter managed to move his leg, though it was hurting so much. But he looked in the box, and under jewels saw the bomb that was ticking down, and he had less than an hour.

Peter knew the implications of this and showed it to his parents while getting out between fresh sobs "I don't want to blow up".

"Peter we're going to get out, but you have to stay calm", even though the tone in Kraglin's voice was anything but as he sent a summons for Proctom to come up to the bridge, and the young multitasker was there in seconds. Followed by Iztel, while Yarovesky using his skills had located Peter.

"Right, central shaft, but with the shielding, we can get through, but it will take about an hour and a half". The truth was grim, as the implication were clear, with Proctom, the weapons expert, looking over the bomb, and his face said it all.

"Dear God, this is amateur hour, whoever put this together must have been a psychopath, look…"

Proctom enhanced the screen, so all of them could see the inner workings of the bomb. Crudely made, and held together by different coloured wires. "Looks like three of these wires are primed, but logically, one looks like the disabler. Hate to say this Yondu, but Peter needs to cut the correct wire, and we've got no idea which one it is. He could try to take apart the shielding, but I reckon there's a detonator, in there too".

Both Yondu and Kraglin respected that Proctom gave to them directly, but that left the issue of the fact that Peter would have to cut the wire.

Yondu ran a hand over his fin and cursed inwardly. His son was trapped, and they would have to make a choice, what type of choice was this?

Kraglin turned back to the monitor, and informed their son of this, as Peter picked up one of the knives that had fallen and was still so big on his hands, and said "Ok, I'll do it" since there was no choice in the matter.

But Peter felt so scared and wanted his daddies, but all he had to cut the wife then he would be safe. But then he realised something and made it clear to his parents.

"Daddy, Can I have the treasure?"

Peter's voice had an edge of expectation, which managed to break the tension a bit with the adults, and Yondu found himself shaking his head, but decided not to negotiate for once. Hell, Peter has found treasure, and lots of it…he had to get rewarded.

"Right Pete, you get twenty-five per cent of the treasure, split four ways between me because I'm Captain, the rest to the crew, the rest for the upkeep of the Elector".

That seemed to placate Peter, who just smiled at the thought of more units, and for a moment made it seem that his leg wasn't so painful, and accepted this.

"Right, let's sort this shit out".

With the clock ticking, all of the crew got to work, but even with Proctom's skills every scenario, hypothetical as it was, all came to the same conclusion., Peter would have to cut one wire, but they were still clueless at which one.

"It doesn't help that this was put together by a paranoid lunatic". Proctom stated, which caused Kraglin to speak up, without looking up, his knuckles gripped with tension.

"It was Captain Riddhi, this is what we spent so long looking for, and now here it is…fuck that bastard".

Kraglin didn't need to say anymore, all of them were there, or knew who the Captain was before Yondu and what an asshole he was in comparison.

"Great, so we've got a manmade bomb made by a madman, any ideas? I knew the guy, and I'm clueless", admitted Iztel, even trying to get in the head of that man was an understatement since he was still so full of surprises.

"Right three choices, if I was him, I'd go for the middle one", stated Yondu, who was already at his wit's end, and the rest began to argue of if it was a sadistic choice, which it was. While the time was ticking down ever closer.

While Peter, who overheard this, with the knife in his hands just grew confused. If the adults couldn't figure it out, how could he?

"I'm just hoping his powers kick in", whispered Kraglin to Yondu who just nodded. They have no idea really how to harness Peter's abilities, they just came and went as time went on. They didn't have time to confess the truth to the boy.

Tell him he was unique and had magical powers inherited from a bastard biological father. While everyone was pondering what to do, no one saw Peter's eyes flash suddenly, as Yondu made his mind up.

"Ok go for the middle one". Yondu decided, as relayed this information to Pieter, who just gave a shaky nod, and then Yarovesky spoke up suddenly.

"No, it's the third one". All eyes looked at him, and with a stumbling voice, Yarovesky explained, "If this guy was as such a demented asshole, then he built that thing thinking would go for the middle, but it's the last one…it makes sense".

Yondu just looked at him, with his red eyes in surprised. "That doesn't make any fucking sense", the same time Kraglin said, "I trust you".

Yondu looked at Kraglin, who not looking at his husband, replied. "I trust you". There were a few moments of contemplation, before Yondu turned back, not before saying.

"Fine but on your head Yarovesky" making it clear what would happen, if he was wrong. But the conviction in his navigator's voice made him pause.

"Peter, cut the third wire, just cut it, and it will be all ok. That's the one you have to cut."

Peter over the monitor just looked petrified but nodded, with hands, he was trying not to shake so much, reached down with the blade and cut the wire, and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Then three seconds later, there was a flash of green light, and the bomb exploded.

Dun Dun Dun

To be continued


	4. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Peter has been badly hurt, and now Yondu and Kraglin begin the Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late coming, i've been finding lockdown really hard at the moment

**Yondu Week Chapter Four. Theme Unconscious**

**The Waiting Game**

It took over an hour to get Peter out of the shafts, an hour of Yondu and Kraglin watching their son’s unconscious face on the monitor, though they were gratified that they could still hear his breathing. However, his closed eyes and still movement was jarring, and they grew more intense, as every Ravager aided, getting through to the shaft’s location, and Kraglin seemed to be pleading with him to wake up, but nothing was working.

Yarovesky aided since he had the skills, but neither Yondu nor Kraglin was looking at him, and the navigator felt wretched inside, as the managed to cut through the shifts, and revealed the boy to the world. In contrast, the medics who were standing by assessing the situation and the Ravagers who had assisted stood back.

It looked so bad, his face looked so serene, with his eyes still closed, and Yondu thought he must have activated his powers at the last moment to protect his upper body. His legs were a mass of tangled bone and muscle that almost made the most fearsome Ravager feel sick at the metallic taste of red blood in the air.

Kraglin and Yondu had to watch and feel helpless ass their son was lifted gently into a stretcher, and turning to Horuz, Yondu barked. “Clean this place up, and secure the treasure, I’ll know if any of you bastards ripped it off”.

Both parents rushed after their son, the medics were standing by, and neither of them knew what was going on. Peter was in surgery, getting his clothes cut off, in a sterile field, while the medics began to work on Peter’s body.

“Don’t you let him die, you hear me. Don’t you dare let my boy die” demanded Yondu, while the medics, directed the Udonta parents to wait outside.

The image of Peter’s cut and battered body, with the bones and pink tissue which used to be his legs would stay with the parents for longer then they cared to admit.

There was a bench outside the infirmary, Kraglin just sank down, and placed his head in his hands. “How the hell did this just happen…this makes no fucking sense to me Yondu, three hours ago, everything was normal”.

Yondu just had no answer for this., the sight of his son, their son with his mangled legs was too much to stomach. Tough fearsome Ravager meant for shit when their son was hurt, and the pair of them just was silent for a short while, lost in their own thoughts until Kraglin spoke up in a harsh voice.

“You remember a few months ago when I was hurt, and I was in a coma…and all that shit.”

Yondu just nodded remembering those bad few days, “Well, was this what it was like for you?” asked Kraglin, as Yondu took a seat next to his mate and just held his hand.

“You can’t compare the two Kraglin, that was a shitty few days, but you got better. And Peter will be fine, he’ll be sore for a few days, but our boy will be ok”.

“How do you know that”, Kraglin asked his husband, and Yondu reached out and just took Kraglin’s hand.

“Because I don’t want to think of the alternative”.

At the same time, in the mess hall, there was a subdued atmosphere within the Ravagers, no one was really talking to each other with every thought occupied with Peter being hurt.

However, the one feeling the most wretched was Yarovesky, who hadn’t moved from his seat and was throwing beer down his throat, in a bid to remove the sound of the explosion, and the image of Peter’s unconscious body.

No one seemed to n pointing their fingers and saying to him “It’s your fault”, but Yarovesky felt like it was, and it was.

These were the moment, he wished Horuz was with him, but he was securing, the treasure, and Proctom, Gunnsen and Jamsean were assisting on making sure the bomb was totally defused in the armoury.

Yarovesky was just drinking along, furthest away from the rest of the crew when Iztel, slid in the seat next to him ad passed him a beer, which Yarovesky took wordlessly, and just drank it slowly as Iztel cleared his throat.

“It’s not your fault, you know that”.

Iztel’s voice had a gentle tone, which surprised Yarovesky who never looked up, but found himself replying, “Yeah it is, I was the one who told him to cut the poxy wire…Yondu and Kraglin are going to kill me, why don’t I just throw myself out of the airlock now, and save them the trouble”,

Ro this Iztel sighed “Yondu and Kraglin aren’t going to do shit, you’re too good a Ravager, and if they are. Look, you made a choice, it was a shitty choice…but don’t stress about it”.

Yarovesky ran his fingers over the rim of the glass bottle and found himself saying “Why the hell are you giving a fuck Iztel, we all know you love that boy. So why the hell do you not want me dead right now?”

To this, Iztel leaned back in his seat, and explained in a soft voice, which felt so unfamiliar to Yarovesky since he only reserved it for two people.

“Ok fine, because five years ago, a teenager made a mistake that’s haunted him for years, and like an asshole, I helped cast him into exile and didn’t give a shit about him for two years after that. It took a stupid act to get respect. And let me tell you this, he didn’t fight back just to save Peter, he did it because he didn’t give a shit anymore”.

“But it got better for him, didn’t it?”. Queried Yarovesky, and all Iztel could do was exhale. “Yeah, it did, but he’s still paying for it, isn’t he? Kid never complains, but I know he still feels likes shit about it, and the kicker is, he doesn’t even remember doing it. Ain’t that a bitch, best things really.”

Iztel took a swig of his own beer. “But the thing is, guilt…it eats at you. You don’t want to spend the rest of your life blaming yourself, because Yondu and Kraglin don’t blame you, I don’t blame you…and neither does anyone else. So, don’t blame yourself, it’s not healthy”.

With that Iztel stepped away, and left Yarovesky to his thoughts, while one the med bay deck, Yondu and Kraglin got to their feet as the medic came out of the room, and immediately dispersed the tension between the couple.

“Peter’s absolutely fine, the surgery went brilliantly. His legs are being, healed, and the bones and tissues are growing back. There was no damage to any internal organs, no infections or fever, and because it’s bio-skin, there won’t even be scars. Peter’s a fortunate boy”.

Both parents sagged with relief before Yondu spoke up “Can we see him?” and the medic smiled.

“Of course, he’s under heavy sedation, for the next few days, but walking will be stiff for about a week. New bones after all, but he can hear you”.

With that, the medics stepped aside, and Yondu and Kraglin entered the room, but nothing could prepare them for the sight that befell them.

There were wires and lines, which were monitoring Peter with their horrible beeps and screens, with Peter’s legs elevated and exposed to the air, and they could see the skin growing on the legs, and see the muscles underneath.

“Oh baby”, Kraglin rushed over, and even though Peter was still motionless, Kraglin ran his hand through his son’s damp hair and kissed him on the forehead. “It’s ok, we’re here, we’re not going anywhere”.

Kraglin’s took his seat, and Yondu knew that he wouldn’t move until Peter opened his eyes, and the galaxy made more sense.

Yondu joined him in the seat opposite, and both parents began the waiting game.

**To Be Concluded**

**Please Review x**


	5. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is recovering from his injuries, Yondu is trying to reconcile his feelings, cue the angst

**Yonduweek 2020**

**Day Five**

**Theme: Storm**

**After the Storm**

Several hours later, neither of the parents had moved when they received a discreet summon on their communicators to get to the armoury, and it was urgent.

Reluctantly they left their seats, leaving a message with the medic, to contact them if there were any changes, even though Peter looked much better, and his legs were almost completely healed.

In the armoury, those waiting was Proctom, Iztel, Horuz, Jamsean, Gunnsen and Yarovesky, with Proctom sitting at the table, with the remains of the bomb spread out. Yondu made a point of ignoring Yarovesky since it was his choice which has caused this, and he would deal with it later.

Neither of the parents desired to see that again, especially since they could see their son's red blood on several parts. Then Proctom in the voice he usually reserved got when he was being serious, being a master of bombs and bomb-making explained to the parents what they were seeing.

"For someone who was a madman, he knew shit about bombs, it's a miracle this hadn't detonated before today".

Proctom explained in-depth, "This is a molecular delayed detonator, the only person who could have deactivated it, was by a sequence only known to one man. And that was through his own handprints, as you can see. But these three charges, all of them were primed.

The first two, put it this way, if Peter would have cut those, we'll still be picking bits of him off the walls, but the third, the one that was cut had less accelerant, a small explosion, minor injuries".

"Minor…his legs were practically ripped off", returned Kraglin his head still in the med bay, where their son was.

"So, you made the right choice", Yondu addressed that to Yarovesky, who said nothing but looked away, since Yondu's decision had almost killed their son, and he couldn't forget that. "Good job", he told the navigator, who just shrugged.

"Right, ok. You lot, I want the treasure moved to our quarters and secured. Horuz, right now you and Yarovesky are in charge. We're going back to the med bay". With that, the parents made their wat to go back, before Yondu stopped, and turned his head to Yarovesky "You did good…remember that". It was a strange comment to make, and Yarovesky just acknowledged it while feeling awkward.

With that, things were moved, and everything was being done by people more competent than they realised.

Back in the med bay, the parents took their places realising how close they had come to losing their son, who was still unconscious but had more colour in his cheeks. However, Yondu felt unsettled, and couldn't explain it to Kraglin, not that his husband wouldn't understand he would. But right now, his mind was elsewhere.

In the end, Yondu excused himself to "get some air" and found himself walking to the abandoned secondary bridge which had been made in a quiet area. There out of frustration that was building Yondu punched the bulkhead which caused an echo which no one could hear, and just let the anger within him die down.

There he sat in silence just looking at the stars fly by, until he heard Iztel coming into the room, knowing him from his footsteps alone.

Iztel was silent as he approached Yondu and just passed him a bottle of beer and Yondu threw it down his throat and just looked at the stars while Iztel took a place next to him.

"Been a shit of a day hasn't it, your son finally found the treasure we were searching for ages, and nearly gets killed in the process. Yarovesky happier was blaming himself, thought you were going to order him out of the airlock or some shit like that".

"Yarovesky's got better judgment than me apparently", was all Yondu would say then the pair were silent for a few more minutes before he found his voice. "You know, when I made Captain, realised there was no money in the coffers, that the bastard Riddhi had ripped off everyone I was obsessed with finding it.

I was a new sodding Captain, I had something to prove. Then my son finds it and almost dies, and it doesn't even matter to me. Shit, I've become a sentimental bastard, perhaps that asshole is tormenting me from beyond the grave or some shit like that".

"Well, I've no complaints that he's dead. He would have killed me if he had the chance, and many others. The best thing you ever did was kill him. And don't stress too much about Peter, he'll be fine. I know it's a bitch when the universe reminds you of how dangerous it is, especially when your sons involved".

There was an emphasis in the way Iztel said "son" which Yondu found amusing, it was no secret how much he cared for Proctom, but neither of them would really say it out loud.

"Yeah, I get that, right I'm going back to him…and Iztel, don't you ever tell anyone we had this conversation."

As Yondu went to the door, Iztel said causally, "Never would", but the MasterChef smiled to himself softly watching the one in charge of the ship. Loyal Ravager and father to an oblivious demigod walk away.

Two days later, Peter's legs had healed almost completely, but he was still groggy, though always being monitored, so Yondu and Kraglin took him back to their quarters, and laid him carefully on their own bed.

It was unspoken, but Kraglin wouldn't leave their son until he was up and running about, while Peter just lay there curled up with Fang.

There Kraglin got to work, with working out the contents and worth of the treasure, noting the irony of what Captain Riddhi did, and Kraglin now held the exalted position and all of it in his hands.

Of course, while Peter was getting better, which would take a few more days, it didn't take long for him to wake up and ask for cuddles, or stories, toys, food of which Iztel was preparing his famous soups and his parent's undivided attention., which of course Kraglin obliged.

He was concerned that Peter would suffer nightmares about this knowing that after his own incident a few months earlier that had happened, but Peter seemed fine.

Even though Peter was meant to resting, that didn't stop the crew for coming near the quarter, but Kraglin heard familiar steps, almost getting to the door, then stopping and were about to walk away.

This caused Kraglin to get to his feet to open to door to see the man standing there, looking awkward until the tension was broken by Peter sitting up, happily yelling out "Yarovesky". And holding out his hands, until Kraglin just gestured "Wanna come in? He'll be pleased for a visitor".

There was an element of discomfort about the situation since no one was usually allowed in Yondu and Kraglin's private domicile. They had appeared to make it comfortable with things you wouldn't imagine in a Ravager Captains private area.

It was full of home comforts, with rugs on the floor and pictures on the wall, along with a few toys. It was something he was still attempting to do with his own mate Horuz, who encouraged stuff since Yarovesky had only been living with him as a couple for just over a year.

"Yarovesky tell me a story…in Darbian, please" Peter demanded, and Yarovesky pleased to be doing something, and with his pad passed to him, Yarovesky took a seat and begun to read the language Peter had picked up so easily.

Until Peter relaxed more and soothed by Yarovesky voice, begun to settle down for a nap, but Yarovesky carried on reading until Peter was totally asleep and dozing gently.

"Ok, I better get back to work", raising to his feet, Yarovesky got to the door, but not before Kraglin quickly grabbed something, and with a quiet voice addressed the Ravager.

"By the way, Yondu and I wanted you to have this, we know about your knife collection. And the previous owner was a total bastard. It's not valuable, but here's hoping you'll have better luck with it.".

Yarovesky took the sheathed blade with surprise, while Krlaing just tried to keep it casual. "Yondu and I are grateful if it wasn't for your choice, he wouldn't be here. Though Yondu isn't going to make a big deal out of it".

With that Yarovesky knew he was dismissed but leaving the room, noted how lighted he felt as if his tension and guilt had eased, and no one noticed Peter's eyes flash while his dad's back was turned and he just smiled in his dreams.

As the day wore on and with Peter feeling so much better, Kraglin went over the figures, then went over them again, then for the third time. And couldn't believe it. He knew the bastard was rich, and practically dragged Yondu into the bathroom when he got through the door, and kept his voice low, but couldn't contain his amazement.

"It's in total one hundred million units, dear god Yondu. You promised Peter, twenty-five million units, and to us, we'll be able to keep the Elector sound for years, and the crew will be chuffed with this.

"Holy shit, we can't let Peter he had that type of money, he'll grow up to be a spoiled, entitled bastard. We'll put it in his account until he's older and. Give him a thousand units now, which he can spend on what he wants, that's at least fair".

Kraglin agreed to this and was going to leave the room to address the crew to inform them of this when Yondu pulled him back and gave his husband a deep passionate kiss, which Kraglin instantly responded too.

"What the hell was that for?", not that Kraglin was complaining, it just took him for surprise.

"For being fucking awesome, now go tell the crew".

Kraglin practically danced from the room, in a very joyous mode, and wondering if it was too soon to move Peter back into his room for some celebratory sex that night. While Yondu feeling relieved, went over to his napping son, and stroked his cheek gently. Peter just smiled in his dreams, and Yondu kissed him in on the forehead. "Don't tell anyone this, but you're more important to me than a hundred million units", Yondu whispered and felt a bit more content at the universe.

Two days later, Peter was no fully conscious, back in his own bed. Though he was a bit wobbly in his now healed legs and was wearing a pair of shorts to let the air get to them, so in the end, Yondu wound up carrying him on his shoulders, while bitching casually that Peter was too big for this, which everyone ignored since Yondu was just saving face.

There was a lot more relaxation, about the crew with people mentally spending their windfall, which would appear in their account s the moment Yondu and Kraglin had sold the jewels. Everyone was happy to see the boy, as, after a delicious breakfast, Peter went up to the bridge to spend time with his parents, and the rest of the crew were all pleased to see him and give him things to do.

Peter demanded to sit with Yarovesky do he could plan a star chart, which the navigator was happy to oblige, and Peter looked down to see Yarovesky new blade now holstered in its sheath strapped to his leg.

"Yarovesky can I have your knife please?" which caused Yarovesky to laugh.

"No, you get one when your older, this is mine", which Peter accepted, but then said.

"Yarovesky I was really scared when the bomb went off…were you scared too?" This was probably the understatement of the year, but Yarovesky knew when the six-year-old was coming from.

"Yeah, but we rescued you from it, and got you out". Yarovesky replied, and Peter said confidently "Because I'm important".

All Yarovesky could say with the Captain, and First Mate behind him could say was a soft "Yeah you are."

And that was enough for now.

**The End**

**But a new mini series coming up**

**Please review xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the mini series, but i've written a nice new one


	6. A Separation of Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is eight, content in the knowledge that he is adopted, and happy with his family.   
> The one night Yondu and Kralgin have an awesome row, which could change everything

**Yondu Week 2020**

**Day Six**

**Theme: Misunderstandings**

**Peter is Eight, when he overhears an argument that will have epic consequences.**

**A Separation of Misunderstandings**

It was one of the things no one ever thought about being Captain, and Yondu knew some didn’t care, but Kraglin, when it came to the crew, was ridged about, figures since it was his job to make sure the Elector was in good shape.

Which I really was, since their very illegal business was going brilliantly at the moment. The crew were happy and well-fed, and there was no talk of mutiny or dissent. Yondu knew he was lucky to have a crew that was loyal and made sure of it.

Yondu and Kraglin had decided to complete the work, at the desk, in their quarters with their recently turned eight-year-old son sleeping on the next room.

“so, this is simple, most of the lower Ravagers are all sorted, the Vonspiers”. Yondu read aloud.

“Leaving everything to each other, nice and simple, event of a divorce. Straight down the middle”.

“Fine, Horuz and Yarovesky, listed each other to leave everything, but not heirs. Shit, why don’t they just get married and get it over with”.

“I dunno Yondu, but whatever they have, it seems to be working for them. We can’t exactly order them to get married”.

“Yeah, whatever…so Proctom and Iztel?”.

“Keeping it standard, it’s all listed”. Informed Kraglin and Yondu leaned back on the bed. “And finally, you and me” Yondu yawned, just wanting this over, shit he was tired, he wasn’t even in the mood for sex, at the moment.

“Ok, if you die, I get everything, with an inheritance for Peter. And if I die, the same rules apply. If we divorce, a joint split of all our assets. And there is custody of Peter if we divorce, but of course. I get main custody of him; you can still see him”. Kraglin said casually, which instantly caused Yondu to sit up.

“What the hell are you talking about, if we divorce, Peter’s mine. He stays with me; I’m not letting you go anywhere with him”. The tone in Yondu’s voice made Kraglin stop what he was doing and turn to his husband.

“What do you mean? I thought this was always the idea, Peter comes with me, that’s it”,

“Like fuck it isn’t, what I’m meant to stand there and watch you go, not happening, and besides. When did you think of this, what are you planning to leave me?”

Kraglin wanting this conversation to end, just said quickly. “Well, what if I got the offer of my own Clan, great position, impossible to turn down. Then I might just go”.

“Oh, right because being the First Mate to me is just a bloody chore, oh sorry Kraglin, didn’t realise you had such a hard life”. Yondu piratically hissed.

“I never said I would, it’s just an option”, Kraglin retorted, but Yondu wasn’t finished.

“Just because the rest of the Clans know of Peter’s existence, doesn’t mean we stopped being independent. What you want to re-join the Clans? Shit, you changed your mind”.

“No, I’ll still be independent, for Peter’s safety” claimed Kraglin causing Yondu to finally get to his feet and Kraglin followed suit.

“Right, so you take our son and piss off. Really concerned about his safety.”

“No, of course, I wouldn’t. I’d offer a position of some of the Ravagers, whose who know what Peter can do, they can make sure everyone keeps their mouth shut”.

The firework beneath Yondu’s headpiece begun to fie as he tried to keep his temper in check. “Like who?”

“Well Iztel, Proctom would have to come, the Vonspiers, and a few others” stated Kraglin

“So, what you take my best Ravagers, our son and piss off to your own Clan. This is bullshit Kraglin, even if we split up, Peter’s staying with me. But what really fucks me off, is that you have your escape plan all figured out. What, how long have you been prepared to leave me”.

“I’d never side I ‘d leave you Yondu, but I’ve thought about it. What was it you taught me “always have an escape plan”, So, yeah, I thought about it”.

Yondu just shook his head, “Well fuck me, you really thought of everything, if we divorce. Just tell me, Kraglin, do you want a divorce? Because if you do, I’ll divorce you right now. Takes second, but like fuck am I ever, letting Peter go.

You can piss fuck off to the centre of the galaxy, but he’s staying with me”. Yondu voice had risen, and both parents begun to argue with all the tension that had been building suddenly rose to the surface.

Neither parents considered, was that the commotion had disturbed little Peter, who hated his parents arguing and to waking up to that, in aggressive Xandarian. Gripping Fang tightly, he could help but make out some of the words, and divorce, he didn’t know that word, and Peter began to wonder if it was about him.

Reaching down for his pad, Peter opened it to the dictionary, his parents insisted it was there, so he didn’t grow up stupid, and typed in the word, though he wasn’t sure if it was spelt right

The dictionary definition, revealed itself and Peter’s blood run cold, and he could t help but stifle a sob.

“the legal dissolution of a marriage by a court or other competent body.”

Their marriage was being dissolved, and it was all because of him and who kept him. Peter’s didn’t want his parents to be divorce. Did he have a choice? Peter wondered if this was because he wasn’t theirs.

Peter now knew he wasn’t there, but to him, it didn’t make that much difference, he still wondering about his mother, and he knew she loved him. But because she wasn’t there, did they not love him anymore?

Peter’s young mind grew confused, and almost on a whim, he got out of the bed, and using stealth made it to his bedroom door, still clutching Fang.

From his vantage point, he could see his parents still arguing, about him, and who got him, and Peter couldn’t bear it any longer. Using what his parents had taught him slipped out of the door of their quarters.

With his barefoot on the cold deck, Peter steeped away from his shared quarters with his parents, and couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He knew he was meant to be a big boy now, but when he was upset about anything, his parents were always there.

Peter knew he had nowhere to go, but his feet found themselves travelling to the Mess Hall, he knew some crew would be there, but he felt like he should go there, even with the fat tears falling down his face.

At the same time, the Mess wasn’t empty, since gambling was rampant amongst Ravagers, at least once a week, a Poker Tournament was in progress. Since Peter was learning about his culture, Yarovesky had obliged and did an extensive hack, until he could get some information which benefited Peter. In turn, Proctom had also been reading about Terra himself and was becoming very informative about the planet.

That was when Proctom had discovered Poker, and the rules, it didn’t take long for Jamsean to create a full deck, with raised print so Iztel could play.

Everyone asserted that it was good for Peter to gamble to learn maths… though he was allowed to play but wasn’t allowed to play with money.

“You are such a dick Proctom”. Yarovesky said, throwing his cards, down as Proctom threw down a royal flush, and grinned as he collected, all his newly acquired units. Once again, he had beaten then all, and he now had a new pile to enjoy, though it was nothing the Ravagers couldn’t afford.

“I can’t help it, besides most of you have a tell, I can tell if your hands are good or not”. Stated Proctom, with a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re so bloody transparent”, replied Gunnsen and since the game was over since Horuz, Iztel, Gunnsen and the rest were all bloody skint, and Yarovesky was putting the cards, back in the box.

“So how do we get this “tell” you speak of?” Asked, Yarovesky, leaning back in his chair and taking a mouthful of beer.

“First of all, you have to become teetotal, and not drink booze ever again”, Proctom laughed, along with the other Ravagers since that was mandatory for all but one of them, and against nature for the rest.

“No chance of that”, Horuz laughed, then looked up at the sight of Peter walking into the room, barefoot, with Fang under his arm, and tears running down his face, which drew the attention from the rest of the Ravagers.

“Peter, what’s wrong. Did you hurt yourself?” Proctom asked, which led Peter to burst into a fresh wave of sobs

“My dad’s…are divorcing. They…are fighting over me. They both want to keep me. I don’t want my dads to get divorced”. Peter wailed, and rushed into Iztel’s open arm and just cried on his shoulder.

“Peter, it’s ok, your dads are not going to get divorced, they are just fighting”.

“But it was about me, and they are. I don’t want them to get divorced…I don’t want to choose”.

Peter sobbed openly, as Iztel signed. “Ok, I’m gonna sort this out, you stay here. We’ll get you some nice walk milk, just as you like it”.

Peter just nodded through his tears, as Iztel got to his feel transferring Peter to Proctom who just hell him tight, and left the room leaving the rest of the Ravagers very surprised by this turn of events, wondering if they would get divorced. Shit if Yondu and Kraglin couldn’t make it, what hope was it for the rest of them?

Going down to the crew deck, the door was still open, though neither of the parents clearly noticed, and their voices were travelling down the corridor

“But the end of the day, it was my idea to keep Peter, you were going to give him to the Gramosians, you were going to let strangers take a baby who loved us” yelled Kraglin only to hear Yondu shout back.

“Yeah, and I made that decision for us…never thought you would slap me in the face with it years later you bastard”.

“But you went up to the wire, didn’t you? Shit, I’m the much better parent for Peter, at least I know how to love someone. You were barely even a person when I met you, If Peter wasn’t here, I’d doubt we’ll still be together because being married to you is fucking hell”.

**To be continued**

**Oh what a cliff-hanger**

**Please review**


	7. Lost in the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu is dealing with the fallout of Kraglin's words...so a kind someone steps in

**Yondu Week 2020**

**Day Seven**

**Theme: Memories**

**Lost in the Memories**

Yondu, just stopped himself stunned at that Kraglin, and Kraglin knew he had gone too far, and instantly regret filled his face. “Oh shit, Yondu”. Kraglin breathed, as both of them finally noticed Iztel leaning against the door, with a grim look on his face.

“So”, Iztel said with an authority learned from looking after two boys for several years, “Are you two getting divorced or not?” Neither of them could even forge an answer, and Iztel scratched his face, “Because there’s a child up there convinced that you are”.

Both of then looked at Iztel, then to Peter’s open bedroom door, and just said “Fuck” in unison, before rushing past Iztel, and up to the mess hall, with Kraglin’s words, were ringing in Yondu’s head.

Getting to the mess hall, they saw their son, in Proctom’s arms, his face still wet with tears, but more settled as he just drank his milk, but he tensed up when he saw his parents which both of them hated, and it was Kraglin who was the first to speak which Yondu hated more.

“Peter, we’re so sorry you heard that we didn’t mean to get angry with each other and scare you”.

Peter digested this, and then said in a pitiful voice, which tore both of the parent’s hearts “You were talking about divorcing, and making me choose, and I can’t choose”.

To this Yondu signed, “Peter, we’re not getting divorced, it’s a conversation both of us had to have, but you’re the most important thing, we’re a family, and committed to each other. We are not getting divorced”. Yondu punctured for emphasis, which Peter understood, then sniffed back a tear.

“Do you promise me?”, both of them answered in the affirmative, but everyone noticed Yondu’s slight hesitation.

“Come on, Peter, let’s get you back to bed”. Kraglin said, and scooped up his child from Proctom’s arms, and their son settled into Kraglin’s shoulder, looking younger and more vulnerable than his eight years. And with a quick thank you nod to the rest of the crew, he left the room, but Yondu just stood there, feeling totally dejected at the situation.

Instead, he walked over, grabbing several bottles of beer, and stepped away, but before Yondu left the room, he stopped and turned to the rest of the Ravagers “And the lot of you, you’re all sworn to silence, if you ever discuss this, with each other. I’ll cut down every fucking one of you. Are we clear?”

All of them nodded, knowing how dangerous Yondu was with his glaring red eyes, and he did not need is Yaka arrow to make a point. With the couple, and the pseudo father and son, just stood there and tried to make sense of all of this, knowing they would never tell anyone.

Back in their own place Kraglin settle their son into his bed, who just hugged Fang tightly, and made it clear to Peter. “Look, your dad and I, we love each other, you knew that. Sometimes we just get angry and say things we don’t mean. You know that”.

Peter just nodded, and his dad soothed his face like he was when he was a baby, and couldn’t sleep, but this time it had the desired effect, and Peter soon drifted off into slumberland

After a few more minutes, Kraglin left the room, sank into the end of the bed and put his head in his hands. How the hell could he have said that to Yondu, after all their years together said something so vicious?

Yes, their relationship was forged on sex and violence before they settled down and became a couple. Kraglin knew when they got together, even before they got together, Yondu has issues. It took years of just simple friendship, for Yondu to open up to him, as confessing his life of slavery was a weakness, he couldn’t acknowledge

And Kraglin has thrown it back in his face, just to make a point, even though Yondu even with his gruff demeanour, and aggressive tone, which hid the fact he was a decent man, who loved his family unquestionably. While Kraglin rubbed his face with his hands wondering how the hell was he going to fix this.

Several decks away on the secondary bridge Yondu stared out if the glass window collecting his thoughts, and drinking his beer which felt tasteless in his mouth. Out of all the years, he had known Kraglin, he never imagined he would throw the fact he was once a slave back in his face like that.

Yondu was still thinking over it when he heard the footsteps of Iztel coming into the room, and the sound of beer bottles clicking in his hand, and without skipping a beat passed on to his Captain staring out at the stars, until Yondu finally spoke up

“I take it you heard every word of that”.

“Yeah, I did, every damn word…Ain’t that a bitch”.

Yondu mused over the sentence for a moment, because he spoke up again

“You used to be a right bloodthirsty fuck; do you remember that?” To this Iztel looked to the stars even though he couldn’t see them, and said with a defiant tone, “Yeah, I do and believe me Yondu I look back at the asshole I used to be, and I get no pleasure out of it.

I was the worst type of person, but I changed I had too. You gave me a child to take care of, and now I’ve got a boy of my own to look after. And believe me, if I have one regret in my life, it wasn’t treating Proctom right.

I just saw an asshole who hurt a child, and I made him pay for it, I made him pay for it every day to the point he wanted to end his life. I never once considered how desperate he was. And he was Yondu, I was an asshole who was born in a place full of love, Proctom and the rest…fuck me Yondu what he’s told me, you wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Yeah, do in the grand scheme of things, Peter helped make me become a better man, Proctom turned me into his dad”.

That comment couldn’t help draw a moment of amusement on Yondu’s lip since it was the biggest open secret in the universe, as Iztel continued “But the worst thing is, I can’t tell Proctom that, he’s never had a basis.

I show him every day that I care about him, that I’m proud of him, that, oh shit, I love that boy, and one day I will tell him. But right now, we’re good, and that’s it”.

This drew a dark chuckle firm Yondu since Iztel was typically rare with his own feeling even though it was apparent.

“Shit, dad’s with issues…. we’re just fucked”.

Iztel thought for a moment, “I’ve got a question for you, Yondu when was the last time you and Kraglin had a holiday together?”

It was a question that came out of nowhere, and Yondu finally broke his gaze and looked over at Iztel. “What the hell are you talking about, a few months ago, we had that week away with Peter”.

“Yeah, I know that, and Peter couldn’t wait to tell me about it, but when was the last time it was just you, the two of you?”

Yondu stopped, and thought about, days out and holidays always included Peter, Yondu didn’t remember when it was just the two of them? If that had ever happened, they were Ravagers, kill or be killed, always on edge. Things like holidays and work-life balances, were a non-existent thing until they had Peter.

“Right, your silence said “never”. Why don’t you go to my cabin for a week, I’ll take care of Peter, you’ll be isolated, I doubt Horuz and Yarovesky will blow up the elector, you’ve been there before, know the layout”.

To this Yondu exhaled in truth a week without Peter, and he felt like an asshole because he loved his son, but a week away. “And you’ll take care of Peter?”. Yondu asked, “Iztel, you’ll do great at that, Peter loves it, but I need to think about it”.

“Well, think about it, it’s there”. And with that said, Iztel left the room and Yondu to his thoughts.

**To be continued**

**Please review**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one will be a little bit longer, and i'm bringing someone back x


	8. Lost in the Memories Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu and Kraglin are back on track...but things from the past, can't stay there froever

**Lost in the memories Part 2**

When Yondu finally went back to his cabin, Kraglin was lying in bed, in the half-light, but Yondu knew he wasn’t asleep, but he still got changed quickly in case Peter was awake, though his internal senses knew it wasn’t the case.

Slipping into bed next to his mate, the few inches between them felt like light-years, and Yondu told him about Iztel’s idea to go to the cabin, just the pair of them, and all Kraglin could say was “I’ll think about it”.

“Do you wanna?” Yondu knew Kraglin asking the question, meant it was all forgiven, and they could move on, but in honesty, he said back “Not in the mood tonight”, and Kraglin said nothing more, which made Yondu feel more like a bastard.

Both of the Udonta parents slept uneasy that night, but the next day was new, and both of them tried to focus more on Peter to make it clear they were committed to each other, and Peter seemed to accept that, with no word being said on the events the day before.

In the end, Yondu opted to take Peter down to the Hanger bay to give him some personal attention, which Peter loved. While Yondu’s gloried office, Kraglin was having a conversation over subspace.

“So, we think we’ve got lead, on the last batch of the jewels you’re looking for, but it may take a while.”

“Well you got the others, for Lizxona and I have confidence in your abilities, so are we still on for you to come down for a visit, next month? I know Seroul would love it”.

“Besides, I could really do with a day of sod all at the moment”, replied Kraglin, which caught Tyorells attention.

“Kraglin, is everything ok?”

Kraglin just exhaled and looked at Tyorells, in truth thanks to their sons and their position they were both in, they often used each other for confidants and found himself telling Tyorells everything, what he had said to Yondu. How damn tired he was, and how he had really hurt his husband, and how bloody hard it was, and in truth, it felt good to talk to someone who really understood.

Tyorells just listened until Kraglin was finished, and to Kraglin’s surprise gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Look Kraglin, I know what’s it’s like being married to a powerful man, and what it all means. My life shouldn’t have been like this” Tyorells exhaled, “And to be honest, sometimes I wonder the same thing, are we still together for Seroul’s sake?

And if we did split up, then it undermines all our hard work and also Leshara’s. It really is a bitch when you’re the poster boy for same marriage, and yours feels so fractured at times”.

Kraglin understood this and was glad to talk to someone who understood, “So how the hell do I get out of this. Because Yondu…shit, how do I fix this?”

Tyorells exhaled, “Well think Iztel’s right, trust me Kraglin when it gets too much, I leave Seroul with my parents, and some guards. We go to our cabin in the mountains, just a few days no nothing. Sometimes we don’t even go outside, just sit in front of the fire, and it’s just fantastic. And if you’re worried about leaving Peter with the rest of the Ravagers, then we can take him for a few days, Seroul would love the company. We love Peter, and there is so much for him to do”.

Kraglin thought it over; I then realised something unsaid between the pair and had to mention it. “That sounds more than great, but there is a family and a certain someone we really don’t want Peter running into”.

“You don’t have to worry about that, they're away at the moment, the second son is on his Trials and spending some time with the grandparents on the southern borders for a few weeks. You know we’ll take good care of him. But let us know what you think?”.

When the screen clicked off, Kraglin really thought long and hard about it, he knew Peer would love it, and the couple really but Peter. Mentioning it to Yondu that evening, he expected some resistance but instead Yondu just gruffly agreed, and the plan was put into action.

Only a few days later, the Udonta family, were boarding an S-Ship, with Horuz and Yarovesky given a temporary promotion to Captain and First Mate, and he knew neither of them would do anything stupid with the amount of power they had.

Iztel totally understood why Peter wasn’t going be left in his care, since the parents trusted him completely, but were concerned that something to happen, like a battle and no one would ever be able to forgive themselves if he got hurt. But Iztel took the time to contact Lizxona's head chef who he had built a friendship with over the years and passed on recipes for Peters favourite foods if he was feeling homesick.

It had already been agreed that Lizxona and Tyorells would rendezvous with Yondu and Kraglin via airbridge, then pick him up in a few days

“Dad, is it something I did?” Peter asked, confused about what was going on, but happy he was going to spending time with Seroul and his family, but it was Yondu who took the time to reassure him, “No kiddo, it isn’t something you did, your dad and I just need some time together. It doesn’t mean you love you any less, it’s just something that we needed to do.

Peter accepted this, and when saying goodbye to his parents to be passed over hugged them just a little bit tighter, though he couldn’t help be excited with some time with his honorary uncles and cousin.

**One Week Later**

Yondu was sitting on the edge of the dock, with his feet dangling in the water and a small smile on his face.

Iztel’s cabin, now for a select few a private bolthole for the Ravagers, who could stay there as long as they did essential work on the place, and Iztel had done his best to make it a conformable environment, even done to the new fresh paint. A painting Jamsean had done when he was staying there now held pride of place on the wall.

In the kitchen, he could smell the food Kraglin was preparing, some fish Yondu had caught that day, by jumping into the lake and pulling it out. One skill of his tribe, which had just learnt, before that was taken all away from him.

In truth, the atmosphere that was between them lifted not long after they arrived. End of the day, they were married, they were alone, had to work together and being in this new location seemed to invigorate both of them.

With the dinner frying, Kraglin joined Yondu on the dock with two beers and joined his mate, and both of them just savoured the silence.

“It’s so damn quiet here, no people, no nothing” to which Kraglin agreed, their lives were so hectic, it was great to call time on it for a while.

That night, after dinner, and the temperature dropped. Yondu and Kraglin, made love on the floor on the living room, since it was a Volrat rug, made from the skin when Peter had helped find a nest on the Elector.

Thoroughly saturated with the gaze of great sex, the pair, just cuddled with the only light, from the log fire, which bounced off Yondu’s blue skin, when Kraglin, not looking at his mate said the one thing that was playing on his mind.

“I’m sorry for all the shitty things I said, I didn’t mean it. I was just, I guess thinking about losing Peter and you. Shit I was a total wanker, wasn’t I?”

“Not going to argue, even though…fuck Kraglin that was a dick move. Who does Peter go to if we divorce, even though I’ve got no intention of fucking leaving you, no matter how hard it gets”.

“Yeah, same here, shit we’ve both mellowed out so much. Captain and First Mate, crew and responsibilities, and I love Peter, I do”, Kraglin sighed, and with an idle finger traced the scar he had made on Yondu’s skin after they had exchanged vows “But it’s so bloody hard sometimes. We’ve needed this, time without Peter, a time where we’re not dad’s. Just us, the quiet.”

“And the absolutely insane sex”, Yondu finished with a grin, agreeing with his mate, and they managed to get going for another round.

**Several million light-years away**

Peter and Seroul were playing on the grass, flying their home-made kites into the air in the warm, but breezy weather. Peter, was missing the Elector and the crew, but he was really enjoying himself, since his uncles were so nice, and he knew both of them were busy.

Since Peter was there, they made more time for both the boys, and they had been sailing, and hunting, though they still had to have lessons which neither of them liked. But they played games and just talked.

Peter did feel a bit homesick for the first two days, but the chef somehow foresaw this and made him his favourite dishes to make him feel more settled.

Because he was older now, he didn’t bunk with Seroul. Instead, he slept in a guest bedroom, just opposite and the boys spent most of the night, running back and forth to the amusements of the guards posted on both their doors, until Uncle Lizxona poked his head out of his own bedroom door, and told the boys to get some sleep.

Peter knew he was going home soon, and he had Fang to help him sleep, it was also nice to not be on the Elector all the time. Now he was becoming older and more aware of how dangerous their lives were and how not fun it was living on the edge all the time.

As the boys were playing, Peter’s kite snapped from its string, and it took off in the air, and Peter couldn’t help but cry out with dismay, as the empty string fluttered down onto the ground.

Thankfully Seroul was on it, “Dad, can we go for a look for Peter’s kite, please”, Seroul called causing Lord Lizxona looked up from his documents and agreed to let them go, as long as they had a guard. As Tygresa stepped forward, since he was one of young Seroul’s chief protectors, and one of the most trusted.

“Just stay on the borderline. If you see it on someone’s land, go up to the main house and ask to get it” Lizxona reminded the boys, since outside the grounds of the Mansion, was private land owned by other people, which was a story for another time.

It was connected by paths marking the borders, which still had primary access to the Mansion, since all of them were not employees of the Warlord, but were hired by him. It had been explained that there was a difference, which Peter didn’t really understand.

Setting out on their little journey, the boys just chatted and had some fun, for about a quarter of a mile, until Seroul spotted Peter’s kite, lying in but a perfect fenced garden with even with the weather flowers in bloom, with a small sculpture in the middle. The garden was about an acre, and it looked charming, and the boys forgot about the border rules and rushed over to get it, with Tygresa telling them to stop.

Picking up the kite, the words Tygresa was saying finally seemed to reach their ears. “We better go, we’re off the borderlands” Seroul reminded Peter when they were disturbed, by the sounds of male voices coming their way.

“God, I’ve missed this air; it really is the little things you miss when you’re away.”

“Damn, Paigton’s turned into Vymoa. “Oh, I missed this food” and all of that. Drove us nuts, when you came back, the only person who was prepared to listen to was the youngest, and that’s because he didn’t know better”, then another voice chimed in, also in perfect Darbian

“I knew better, I just loved to listen to the stories, makes me feel like I was a part of it too”.

“Yeah, but they went on forever, besides dad said, “It’s important to sit down and listen to share wisdom,”".

“But dad’s stories were awesome, Vymoa’s were just long”.

“Fine I’ll give the edited version, but don’t you forget it, I’m a man now, and you have to do what I say”. One stated, followed by group laughter.

“Yeah, never going to happen”. Before the group of boys and men turned the corner and instantly fell silent as the two boys standing in the small garden, which drew a little gasp, from the youngest of the group, in a sudden flash of remembrance.

**To be continued**

**Please review**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, i've wanted so long to bring this character back, and for those not in the know. please check out a story called Planting the Seeds of Family


	9. Lost in the Memories Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has stumbled into someone, that a lot of people have been trying to make sure he avoids, but it's also a chance to update

**Lost in the Memories Chapter 3**

Vymoa, the eldest noted the flush in his brother's face, and instantly sent a discreet communication to their parents, but keeping the channel open, so they heard everything.

But the fact that it was prohibited for those families on Homecoming to address anyone from outside the family. It was a sacred day, and a was such a cultural taboo. However, Vymoa, being the eldest cleared his throat, recognising, young Seroul, but not the younger boy, and addressed him accordingly, before asking who the younger boy was.

"This is Peter, he's been staying with us for a week, while his dads are away. His dads live in space". Seroul said since it was known that Vymoa had a love for all things in the stars. Peter looked past on all of them and noted something about the youngest boy in the group.

The others were taller, with blonde hair, and blue or green eyes, one of them looked like he had been away for a while because his hair was long, matted and there was an air about him which would benefit for a good shower and shave. And his clothes looked they were either handmade or patched up.

However, the youngest, his hair was a different shade of dark brown streaked lighter, which was falling down his shoulders. He was clearly outdoors at all time due to his tanned and toned skin, but he also had deep brown eyes

There was also a mark on his arm which Peter recognised as it was similar to several on the Elector or and Peter grew very confused. And without even asking the families, their name, which was crucial in Darbian culture, suddenly said.

"You’re a Xandarian, and these are your brother’s, but their Darbian”, to which the younger boy spoke up, with an uncertain voice. Since he wasn’t meant to speak at all, and it, this was a personal question, and so direct, it bordered on rudeness. But there was also a touch of pride about it.

“That’s right because I’m adopted, legally three years ago when I turned ten. These are my brothers Vymoa, Paigton, he’s just come back from his Trials, and we’re having the Homecoming ceremony tonight, and it’s his eighteenth birthday. That’s Leedi, he’s fifteen, and I’m Omevic Ridel, I’m thirteen”.

“You’re adopted…what’s that like, I mean being a Xandarian?”

Omevic and his brothers grew confused at the question, but years in therapy and the love of his family had taught him to be honest with his feelings “It’s…great, we speak both languages in our home, we take part in festivals and cultures days”.

To seem to prove it, Omevic switched effortless to Xandarian and finished the sentence “I love it, my family tell me that it’s important, and it is. My parents are really great, they even let me design this garden all by myself, so I had a place to go then I needed to. My dad called it my “Fortress of Solitude””. Omevic was very proud of his garden, which he had created all by himself and could help to mention it.

Peter suddenly felt very shy, and there was something very familiar about the teenager which he couldn’t place. As the sounds of twin footsteps, came down the path and the two parents of the family caught up with the boys and tried to keep it casual since they had overheard everything on Vymoa’s communicator.

“Boys come on we’re trying to prepare, haircutting is happening tonight, wherever you want it too, or not” before Emau and Antoni came to a stop. “Oh, hello boys, it’s lovely to see you, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to go. Homecoming is in a few hours, and we’ve got a lot to do”.

There was a tone in her voice, instantly recognised, as in “I am a mother, and my word is law”, as Emau, turned to address Tygresa, and suggested it was time for the boys to go.

Peter knew the Homecoming ceremony was important and made their way to leave, but not before, saying goodbye to the family, who replied in kind. The Ridel family watching the boys walk away, with their guard and the kite in hand, before several of them exhaled the breath, almost all of them were holding.

“That was him, wasn’t it? That was Peter?” Emau recognised the name, since she had talked with her youngest, so often about his time on the Ravagers ship, and his name was so distinctive.

“Yeah, he asked me about being adopted, which I thought was strange, but he didn’t mention my brand”. Replied Omevic, in the tone of voice, that meant he had more to say, but Emau knew that it had to be on his own terms and time.

Glancing down on the numbers on his arm, Omevic said more to himself “Soon this will mean nothing” before he remembered why he was there.

“Come on, we need to ger the flowers for Paigton ceremony, and to finally cut his hair”. He informed his brothers, to indicate the case was closed for the while, as they took off for the greenhouse.

As Antoni Ridel, quickly sent a message to Lord Lizxona, informing them of this brief exchange, the rest of the family got to work, for the prestigious ceremony.

A few hours later, Peter was eating dinner with the rest of the family, in the small dining room, as Uncle Tyorells informed him, that the plans had changed and now he was meeting his parents back in space instead of on the land.

This did disappoint Peter as he was hoping he could show his parents how much better he was at swimming but understood completely, and everyone hoped it would all be forgotten.

However, Lizxona and Tyorells had to address, that their son and future Lord and the child they were temporary guardians over, had interrupted an important day, which was a no-no. They had to make amends for that, with the family. But of course, Peter had to talk about the Xandarian boy he had met over dinner.

“So, he was adopted like me, and he’s got a slave brand on his arm too”, to which Lizxona tried desperately to change the subject since Peter really did have no idea of the part, he played in all of this.

“Yes, Omevic Ridel had a complicated life, until a few years ago, but we’re pleased he’s much happier. It’s taken a very long time to get this way. He’s fortunate, his parents really are wonderful people. Have owned that land for hundreds of years”, he said coolly. Concerned since he knew of Peter’s psychic powers, and he could potentially see something no one really wanted him to see.

“Yeah, I mean, my dads told me they were going to give me over but kept me because I was so cute”. Peter said proudly to which Tyorells laughed. “Really, he told me it was because you were a manipulative little sod”.

“Yeah that too”, Peter confirmed, causing the tension to break and the conversation was successfully changed.

At the same time, a significant private ceremony was being carried out in the Ridel home.

On the day before the trials, every member of the household had their hair cut short, and throughout the rest of the year, would never cut it, nor shave in solitary for the one doing the Trials. It was also a superstition, which the Ridel’s would never test.

On that day, the hair was gathered into a unique pot, which Emau Ridel, being a professional potter, made each year with the name and year of the male doing the Trails, which were sold to other families.

Since the Ridel were gardeners by trade, they also added their favourite flower to the pot. After the event, the contents of the pot were set on fires, were sealed and protected.

On the day of the owners passing were buried with them, so they could show their worth in the afterlife. And to ensure they went to the Great Beyond, with love and support.

On Vymoa’s Trials, since Omevic had no hair then, instead he had drawn a picture of himself with his family, as a substitute, then a year later added his new grown hair, but this time it was a source of pride when he could finally add his hair to the pot

When it came down to the Homecoming, the first cut belonged to Paigton, and that was done in secrecy, with only a male elder, and the hairdresser with him. At that moment Paigton was bathed thoroughly since it was typically his first bath for a year and his first Darbian contact.

It was usually a very emotional time, for the people involved, and Vymoa’s had taken ages since he was crying so much, along with everyone else in that room. Afterwards, as his tears dried, Paigton was dressed in a white ceremonial robe and rejoined his family with applause.

This completed with everyone else’s haircut, it was typically done youngest to eldest, so Omevic was first in the chair, cut with expert skill, by Jessen. His grandfather and Antoni’s father, who had been cutting his son's hair and his families for decades. Which was great since it menta no one ever went to the hairdresser.

Omevic’s hair had been successfully cut to above his shoulders, though everyone knew it would grow fast, which they put down to the medication he took every day. He was sitting on a cushion of the floor next to his Vymoa, playing their kithara’s together, to get some music in the house, but everyone could see that Omevic while strimming his fingers over the strings, was distracted and he couldn’t help it.

Omevic felt like he needed to talk about it, but he felt terrible. This day was meant to be about Paigton, they should be there singing his praises, and watching him open his birthday presents. Since Omevic occasionally felt anxiety about his issues, having spent the first eight years of his life as a slave, and sometimes wondered if his presence bothered his family.

Luckily his brothers recognised this, and it was Paigton, who was the first to reassure him, showing maturity he didn’t have before his Trials, which promoted Omevic to speak.

“It was so strange, I mean I’ve talked about him, Yondu and Kraglin’s son, but he didn’t recognise me. Didn’t even know me, and it was just strange”.

“Well, not really, you said he was little, he was probably just too young to remember”. Even though Omevic remembered this time on the Elector in small flashes since his memories were so scrambled over that time.

“Besides Omevic, it was five years, even we don’t recognise you from back then, you’ve changed so much”. His mother reassured him, which gave Omevic the impetus to get up and scramble into his mum’s arms for a cuddle. “And I’ve spoken to Lord Lizxona, and he’s taking Peter back to his family and dropping him off there. The Ravagers won’t be here, and you don’t have to worry about seeing him”.

That information seemed to reassure Omevic, and he tried to get the uneasy feeling out of his mind, he was safe, happy, adopted and nothing in the galaxy would ever change that.

**To be concluded**

**Please review**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really went on, because i just wanted to show Darbien culture, and show how loved and wanted Omevic is by his family


	10. Lost in the Memories Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment to look on Omervic's life, and show what happened to him next

**The End of Yondu Week 2020**

**Lost in the Memories. The Final Chapter**

The next morning after, a night of feasting and drinking with the contents of the Trails Pot, sealed, the rest of the house was sleeping when Emau Ridel walked through her home which held the Ridel family history, and of course the organised clutter.

Pausing at the images of her sons, all then on their tenth birthday, the day they chose their middle name and declared it at a gathering of their closest friends and family. What made Omevic's more special, was that it was also the day of his adoption, and Emau released the breath she had been holding for two years, and it was joked she was more nervous than her son.

Preparing a pot of coffee, she smiled at the memory. How Omevic’s tutors and therapist described his progress and how loved he was. Until Omevic took the stand and said in a mixture of Xandarian and Darbian how much he loved his family and everything about his life.

Though Emau would have probably raised hell if it wasn't approved. She had fought her entire life for her family, even for her own life when Leedi was born premature, in a birth which almost killed them both.

Emau then had to will her son to fight for his life in an incubator and deal with the heartbreak when the doctors had told her and Antoni "that it would take a miracle to have another child again".

She had prayed for years for that miracle until it had come and the family of four children, she had dreamed about, had been completed with Omevic.

Even with all the surgeries he had endured to help his underdeveloped body, Omevic was made of pure grit, and throughout it, and never complained at how painful it was for him.

And the one stamped document now framed in their office made it legal, and Omevic was officially their son.

Grabbing her coffee and stepping out of her house, Emau just enjoyed the silence. Running a hand through her short hair. Her mum and father in law were sleeping over, and with her second son back, she felt more complete then she had in ages.

Being a devoted mother, she never stopped worrying about her sons, and in a way felt relieved that Omevic being Xandarian, that was one Trial he would never face, since he had faced so much in his life.

The last five years had been a trial all of its own, and it would never be over, Omevic never having love or a childhood, had never experience things so many took for granted. It took a while for him to really understand that they were his family, and would never let him down no matter what.

But it was still difficult for Omevic to understand especially in the early days, where he was so confused about physical affection, and then he had to deal with both dreams, and nightmares for the first time in his life. 

She had helped, reassured and was proud of the young man Omevic was becoming, though he really took after Antoni and spent every hour he could in the gardens, and was learning everything his dad could teach him, and more. While being mindful that Omevic's impact had changed her family dynamic, and thank god for the therapy, the family had to deal with it.

Mentally though Emau was exhausted, having a son away from his Trails was always a challenging year, where everyone tried to be as normal as possible. But then back of their mind, was the constant fear that something would happen, and they would never see their brother or son ever again.

Taking a seat on the bench, her husband had built for the family, she just enjoined watching the sunrise. At the same time, she heard Antoni coming to join her, also holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, and she got close to her husband and took a moment to run a hand over his stubble filled chin.

True he had trimmed it, but she insisted on some stubble on his handsome face, and Antoni grinned and placed his arm over his wife, and she got closer.

"So, I looked in on Paigton, sleeping on the floor, he'll struggle getting used to a proper bed again, remember how Vymoa was?" Antoni said.

"Yeah so bad, in the end, he had to switch with Omevic for a few weeks, seriously that bed he loves is like a slab isn't is".

"Yes, and constant adjustment after the Trials, and speaking of which, I know why you were so unsettled last night, seeing that boy…but he's eight and Omevic's ours. We've both seen the Ravagers at a distance, more than once, that cook, and his son, and none of them have ever come near us, and they won't.

They said they would leave him alone, and they have. I think his presence wasn't easy for a lot of them, and they actively sought a home for him, makes them more decent than we could ever give them credit for". He finished, and Emau agreed.

"You're right, I know you are, it's just that this last year, not having Paigton, who I thought was too sensitive to even go on the trials. To the man who stepped out of the forest yesterday, damn my second's son's all grown up…now that's a mind screw. At least Omevic will never have to go through that because I don't know how I could deal"

Emu didn't notice the look passing he husband's face when it came to Omevic and the Trails as he suspected something about that, but it was just a feeling.

"Yeah, but right now, our family's together, and I just got a message from Lord Tyorells, he's really apologetic, about that the boys did. Seroul should have known better after all, but he's offered us, the entire family his cabin in the mountains next month for two weeks. Already stocked with food, and provisions, we're up to date with everything here, until spring, probably be good for everyone".

Which caused Emau to look over her steaming cup of coffee, and who sussed this immediately.

"Here we are talking about the Ravagers, again, I know what their ship looks like, if they're coming here, then I'd rather we weren't for few days, and", turning to her husband "the mountains would be nice, log fires, lots of snow, the boys would love that. And we can tell them to go sledging while we have some private time". Emau agreed, with a smile.

It was at this moment they both turned to see Omevic leave the home, running a hand through his cropped hair, and who went over to his parents who scooted over so he could sit next to them.

"Got up so early to let him out but remembered he wasn't coming back until later", Omevic said, referring to his canine, his beloved pet which had been given to him on his adoption birthday, and who hadn't left his side in ages.

He was currently staying with Antoni's best friend, at their farm across the way, until the big feast later in the day. As was the tradition with the Homecoming, the man coming back from the Trials needed a medical check and antibodies, and because of this, they couldn't be around animals for a day after. There were so many rules and traditions, but they were taken seriously by everyone.

"Did you sleep well?", asked his dad, which Omevic responded with a yes, and sitting down between his parents, and suddenly said "I was thinking about the Ravagers, I mean. I know I shouldn't, but last night I was".

Omevic rarely talked about the Ravagers, as he got older, but naturally, these space pirates were also his savours. In a way, Omevic felt indebted to them, and seemed to struggle to find his words, so his mother found them for him, "Omevic, do you want to see them, because if you do, we won't stop you".

Emus said and was openly relieved her youngest replied with "I don't, I don't think they will remember me anyway, I was only there for a week. I remember being so scared of them, but they were never unkind to me. Maybe when I'm older, I might want to see them, but right now I'm good, and I didn't really want to go back to that not even inside my own head".

With the settled Omevic cuddled up to his dad, and the trio watched the sunrise, with the adults relieved since there were some things about Omevic's life they were still keeping from him, and feared his reaction if he ever found out the truth of his origins.

Not that it changed how they felt about him, Yarovesky was honest, and they respected him for it, but they remembered on that night how haunted this young man was at the declaration of what they all were. They saw Omevic as a person, of course, but it was a bastard when their son found out that the universe didn't think of him that way.

But for now, the Ridel family was complete, and that was enough.

**Several more hours later.**

Peter had been reunited with his family, and couldn't wait to tell them what he had been up to and, and that he had made a kite, but left it there so they could fly it again.

Yondu and Kraglin were pleased to see their son, and both of them were more relaxed and tanned, and Peter wasted no time in telling them how much fun he had and all the great things he had done.

While they were also there, with the Udonta family thanking Lizxona and Tyorells for taking care of their son and giving them a much-needed break, and Tyorells informed them of the moment with Omevic. They were hoping it would not go any further than that.

With the promise of a return in a few months, the two families said their goodbyes to each other, before with Lizxona asking them to join him in a few weeks.

Back on the Elector, Yondu and Kraglin expected to find it in a state of organised chaos, but instead walked onto the bridge, with Horuz and Yarovesky relinquishing their positions to everything was done, everyone had done their jobs, everything was fine. Which walking to the mess hall, Kraglin strode up to Yarovesky to let him know that.

"So, I looked over the paperwork, impressive. It's a sodding miracle you haven't been picked up by one of the other Clans by now".

Yarovesky uttered a quick, thank you, since complements between the Ravagers were rare, and in the mess hall. Peter was on his special chair with Iztel since the chefs on the planet were excellent and made him all his favourite things, but wouldn't let him cook, and he missed it.

As Peter regaled Iztel and Proctom, with his new adventures, he turned to take some spiced bread to a table, as Yarovesky was tucking into a delicious plate of Peter's Dish, when the child suddenly said.

"Oh, I met this boy who was adopted too, called Omevic".

Yarovesky suddenly froze, and swallowed his food hard, as Peter with no hesitation carried on, not noticing the looks crossing the Ravagers face. "Yeah, he's Xandarian, and all his family are Darbians, so he looks a bit different to them, he's got dark hair, and there's is blonde.

He's thirteen, and he had a slave mark in his arm. And told me he was adopted when he was ten. But we couldn't stay long, because his brothers just finished his Trials, so everyone had to get ready".

Small smiles were crossing the faces of those who remembered Omevic even though Peter was still clueless at how his presence made that happen. While Yondu and Kraglin felt a stab of pride at the eight-year-old boy they had promised to keep away from was doing so well and was in a place of happiness, finally.

For Yarovesky, however, his chest felt very tight, and Horuz understood entirely and didn't even mention it when he grabbed some beers and left the room, and on the secondary bridge just drank them slowly and looked out to the stars.

It had been five years, and he had tried to forget about that child, but sometimes Omevic crept back into his head, and he wondered if he was ok, was he happy? The fact that Peter had innocently validated that made him happier, it was out of that moment when he reached out, and Horuz was there.

He wondered if Omevic knew the truth about his origins, had his parents told him and if it made a difference? It wasn't as if he could contact them and ask. It was a no-contact adoption, after all, and the last thing the Ridel's would ever want was a scabby Troks of a Ravager coming into their lives.

However, Yarovesky looked out at the stars and felt the darkness that was in his heart, lift slightly

**The end**

**Please review, and now I’m going to try to finish another story about the Troks!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now i'm off to write/finish another story about the Troks


End file.
